Communist International
:Not to be confused with the International or the Internationale. The Communist International or Comintern was a group of alliances founded to promote solidarity, defense, and peace among leftist nations and alliances. Comintern Charter Preamble: In the aim of furthering, strengthening, and unifying the global left of CyberNations, the body of the Communist International, or Third Internationale, henceforth known as the Comintern is called into existence as a permanent structure for discussion among all leftists and as a policy setting body to expand the scope and influence of the left across the CyberVerse. Section 1: Alliance Membership 1.1: Any leftist alliance who wishes to join the Comintern shall be allowed to do so upon selecting representatives to the congress. 1.2: No alliance shall be compelled to remain in the Comintern any longer than they wish it. 1.3: No member nation of any member alliance shall be compelled to remain in Comintern any longer than they wish it. Section 2: Independence Clause 2.1: The Comintern is not, and shall not be construed as an alliance organization and so shall not have the power to influence nor alter member alliances treaties and foreign policy, nor shall it have the power to compel a member alliance or nation to reveal information in any fashion, including demands for higher board access or demanding information be removed from an alliance's board. The privacy and sovereignty of all members of the Comintern is to be respected and upheld Section 3: The Congress 3.1: The Congress of the Comintern will be composed of up to three member nations from each member alliance, selected in a manner to be determined by each member alliance for itself. 3.2: The Congress shall debate and then vote on issues of importance to the place of the whole of the left in CyberNations. 3.3: In the spirit of democracy, each issue brought before the congress is expected to be debated and settled upon within each individual member alliance before the representatives of the alliance vote. This debate shall be allowed to continue at least four days at the request of any representative from any member region. 3.4: Each representative shall have only one vote and no individual may control more than a single vote on the congress. 3.5: Representatives are expected to vote in accordance to the will of their alliance. If they choose to do so, they may split their votes in accdorance with regional will or grant all three votes to the majority decision. 3.6: Upon the conclusion of the vote, which shall not last less than 48 hours, the option with the majority of votes shall be the decided course for all member alliances. 3.6.A: In the case where no majority is reached, the vote shall be restarted without the option that received the fewest votes in the previous election. 3.6.B: Should there be no majority due to the event of a tie, representatives will begin a vote to either restart the vote with the same two options or to drop the matter and compel no action among member regions. 3.7: Upon successful completion of the vote, all member regions shall be compelled to follow the course of action voted upon to further the left of CyberNations. Section 4: International Law 4.1: No nation within Comintern shall make war on another nation, nor alliance within Comintern. No alliance within Comintern shall make war with another alliance, nor nation, within Comintern. 4.2: A mutual defense pact shall exist between all alliances within the Comintern in the case of alliance warfare. In the case of any attack on a Comintern alliance, all other Comintern alliances shall render military aid to the aggressed excepting cases where the aggressed alliance requests aid be withheld. No aid need be provided in the case of a war launched by a member alliance of Comintern against another alliance. 4.3: Member Alliances are discouraged, though not forbidden, from attacking independent leftist nations. 4.4: When engaged in warfare, Comintern member alliances are encouraged to avoid attacking leftist members of non-leftist alliances when possible. Section 5: Independent Nations 5.1: All independent leftist nations shall have the right to participate in Comintern, though shall not have access to the congress. 5.2: All independent leftist nations may apply for war aid, both financial and military, in the case of defensive war, however, abuse of the system and attempts to use aid gathered in this fashion for rogue activities are prohibited, and will be punished. 5.2.A: Comintern reserves the right to refuse aid requests and no member of Comintern shall be compelled to grant aid against their will. 5.3: Leftist unaligned nations are encouraged to use Comintern to find trades with other leftist nations. Section 6: Aligned Independents 6.1: For the purposes of this document, an aligned independent shall be defined as any nation who is leftist and a member of a non-leftist alliance. 6.2: Aligned independents reserve all rights of independent leftist nations with the exception that aligned independents shall be unable to request aid for conflicts. External links * Comintern Forums Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Leftism